Minguante
by Kaemily
Summary: Após desobedecer a sua mãe e voltar a sua rotina “normal” como uma gótica sempre fazia, a ameaça de sua mãe é comprida e ela é mandada para um amigo da família, que era na cidade de New York... Capítulo final On
1. New York

Vou dar algumas explicações para que a compreensão de vocês ao ler o texto seja mais fácil.

"Alguma coisa" – Pensamento

(Alguma coisa) – Falas idiotas da autora, o que ocorre raramente.

1° O Itachi me pertence, não ousem querer ele para vocês.

2° Sasuke pode ser de vocês, acho o itachi mais sexy... .

Essa "Fanfiction" não será postada rapidamente, por que estou trabalhando em outra, "Os sentimentos do meu coração".

Mas, prometo que sempre que tiver um tempo vou trabalhar em um capítulo para essa, e não vou abandonar!

* * *

**Minguante**

Primeiro Capítulo: New York

Era uma noite escura e nebulosa, o crepúsculo já havia sumido fazia algum tempo. E uma jovem acabava de sair de sua casa.

Sua aparência era igual às outras ou talvez não, ela usava um, sobretudo negro; uma saia xadrez na cor vermelha; meia calça preta, bota de salto fino e uma maquiagem extremamente forte. E também carregava uma mochila preta, com algumas caveiras desenhadas. Seus cabelos róseos com uma mecha negra estavam soltos, batendo em suas costas e se mechem conforme o vento passava.

Ela caminhava calmamente, enquanto ia ao cemitério, onde nem uma alma viva ficava por lá.

Onde poderia ter paz e sossego, onde estava permanentemente proibida de entrar por sua mãe, que lhe ameaçou mandar para um amigo dela.

Mas nada disso importava, para falar a verdade até ria da ironia da mãe, nunca ela conseguiria mandar ela para casa de um amigo, a não ser que ela transforma-se sua vida em um inferno, o que seria muito difícil na sua opinião.

Chegou aos enormes portões do cemitério e adentrou no local, caminhou um pouco ate chegar numa tumba com desenhos antigos e uma estatueta de um anjo negro.

Retirou sua mochila das costas, segurou o zíper e o arrastou até o fim e pegou um caderno e um estojo, fechou novamente a mochila. Abriu o caderno, retirou um lápis do estojo e começou a desenhar o monumento a sua frente.

A cada traço que fazia com o lápis, mais o papel ganhava a imagem de sua visão. Mas, uma luz forte começou a apontar em sua direção e foi onde ela ergueu sua cabeça para ver o que era.

"A não, o que ela faz aqui?" – Era o pensamento que vinha em minha mente, ao ver minha mãe saindo do carro com uma face totalmente raivosa.

Senhora Haruno – Sakura Haruno, eu te proibi de vir até aqui! – Começou ela a falar com uma voz firme e grossa expressando toda a sua fúria.

Levantei-me de onde tinha sentado, para dizer a verdade, levantei-me do chão e fitei minha mãe.

Sakura – Mamãe, por favor, não comece! – Afirmei a ela, dando um longo suspiro – Não pode me prender em casa, já tenho dezesseis anos e posso ir aonde eu quiser e quando eu quiser – Disse a ela erguendo o tom da minha voz.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo com uma expressão de nojo.

Senhora Haruno – È... Mas vou começar sim! Olha só essas roupas, você parece uma palhaça, para ser mais exata uma bruxa, nem parece uma garota – Começou a gritar ela, jogando tudo novamente em minha cara – E agora você vai ver a conseqüência dos seus atos!

Após ela afirmar, ela me puxou pelo braço e me colocou no banco do passageiro do carro. Foi onde eu vi a minha mala feita e uma passagem estendida na minha frente.

Senhora Haruno – Seu vôo é daqui a meia hora, se não quiser ir, vai morar na rua! – Falou ela calmamente, como se eu fosse um lixo – Vou te levar até lá, o endereço esta anotado no papel ali em cima da sua mala, espero que volte melhor e como uma garota normal – Disse ela extremamente irritada.

Meus pensamentos começaram a voar, eu nunca pensei que ela tomaria uma decisão tão drástica, se eu interviesse ela me deixaria na rua e pela expressão em sua face não era brincadeira.

A única alternativa era ir e tornar a vida desse "Amigo" dela um inferno e ele me expulsar de lá e eu ter de voltar.

Minha mãe ligou o carro e saiu em disparada até o aeroporto, ela parecia estar feliz por se livrar da sua filha que só lhe trazia "vergonha".

Alguns minutos se passaram e o carro já estava estacionado em frente ao aeroporto, peguei minhas coisas e quando sai o carro arrancou e logo não pode mais ser visto.

Sakura – "... Curti bastante mamãe, que quando eu voltar vou tornar sua vida um pesadelo" – Pensei comigo e logo dei uma gargalhada irônica.

Entrei no aeroporto, sentei-me na cadeira de espera até o meu vôo chegar, embarquei no avião e após duas horas já ia chegar em New York, onde o amigo da minha mãe, Kakashi, devia estar a minha espera.

**Fim do Capitulo**


	2. Chegada

**Minguante**

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo: Chegada**

No avião, as horas passavam lentamente, cada vez que observava o relógio parecia que ele estava parado.

Isso me dava um tédio tremendo, fazia uma hora que eu tinha dormido, e com uma instabilidade, que jogou o avião um pouco para o lado direito, foi que eu acordei.

E agora eu estou morrendo de tédio, sem ter o que fazer, e a única coisa que prende as pessoas dentro desse avião. É o filme que passava, "A lagoa azul".

Sinceramente, esse filme passa pelo menos duas vezes por ano na globo, será que as pessoas não estão enjoadas de ver isso não?

Meu estomago estava começando a revirar, pois a mulher do meu lado começou a chorar com o final do filme.

Sakura – "Por favor, alguém atenda as minhas preces, socorro me tire desse avião" – Era o que eu pedia mentalmente.

Mas, claro nada disso iria acontecer, era só eu tentando sufocar a angustia que crescia no meu peito, tentando fingir que estava tudo bem, e que era só o tédio que me consumia pouco a pouco.

Entretanto, eu estava com medo. Medo de ficar lá para sempre, medo de que o amigo de minha mãe não fosse uma pessoa como ela dizia. E sim um monstro, um brutamonte sem sentimentos.

Sakura – "Sakura, Sakura que mente fértil".– Eu pensava um pouco, até continuar – "È claro que minha mãe não me mandaria para um psicopata! Ou será que me mandaria? o.O" – Agora sim, pode se dizer que eu queria soltar um grito no meio do avião.

Mas, pelas minhas leis isso não ia acontecer, pois eu era uma pessoa razoável, e com certeza minha mente estava me pregando peças, somente isso.

Logo pude ouvir a aeromoça anunciando que pousaríamos na cidade de "New York".

Suspirei, e logo pude sentir o impacto do avião descendo até pousar.

Desci do avião, fui direto ao prédio do aeroporto, e comecei a procurar minha bagagem que estava no meio de tantas outras.

Em poucos minutos, consegui encontra-la, como? Não é toda a mala que tem adesivos da "Evanescence" ou do "Nightwish".

Fui até onde era a sala de espera, que os parentes ficavam esperando os viajantes chegarem.

E lá estava uma pessoa com uma plaqueta escrita "Sakura Haruno".

Sakura – "Nossa... Eu acho que quero conhecer todos os amigos da minha mãe" – Pensava comigo, ao ver o garoto a minha frente, ele deveria ter aproximadamente uns dezoito anos, estava com uma calça preta, e uma camiseta do "Nightwish", seus cabelos eram preto azulado, e sua pele era clara como a de um cadáver.

Sakura – "Um gótico" – Pensava comigo, até que me aproximei dele, e abaixei a placa de sua mão.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e suspirou.

Sasuke – Meu nome é Sasuke, eu não sou o amigo da sua mãe, vamos dizer que o amigo da sua mãe é um idiota chamado Kakashi que me fez vir aqui... – Falou ele extremamente sério, e sua voz expressava uma certa fúria.

Eu fiquei fitando ele um pouco até que tomei as rédeas da situação onde eu me encontrava.

Sakura – Não tem problema... Só me tire desse aeroporto agora, antes que eu vomite de tédio! – Afirmei a ele e logo perguntei – Me diz uma coisa, esse Kakashi vai pegar no meu pé?

Sasuke – Porcentagem? – Perguntou ele, querendo dizer se poderia ser nessa base a resposta.

Sakura – Pode ser... – Respondi a ele.

Sasuke – Hum... 1 de chances de isso acontecer! – Após o que ele falou, eu abri um largo sorriso.

Após sairmos do aeroporto, pude ver claramente que a noite já havia chegado. O cemitério daqui devia ser um lugar mais sossegado agora que não tinha minha mãe me estressando.

Nós dois caminhamos, até chegarmos em uma casa branca onde pudemos ouvir um grito dizendo "Eles chegaram, e ela é um nojo".

Sakura – "Espero que ela não seja hipócrita de fingir que gostou de mim" – Pensava eu comigo, por que se acaso fosse com certeza eu ia torturar ela.

Um homem abriu a porta, ele aparentava ter quase trinta anos, seus cabelos eram prateados e estava com uma calça jeans, um sapato preto e uma camiseta azul marinha.

Kakashi – Meu nome é Kakashi, essa é uma republica agora. E seu quarto fica no mesmo que as meninas... Leve ela até lá...

Após essas palavras uma garota de cabelos espetados chegou perto de mim, e quando foi relar a mão no meu cabelo, eu dei um tapa na mão dela.

Sakura – Não me toque! – Afirmei a ela, nunca gostei que me tocassem e não era agora que ia gostar.

A garota me olhou de cima a baixo, fez uma face de nojo e falou:

Karin – Meu nome é Karin, e olha querida acho que precisa de algumas cobertas, pois você é gelada como um cadáver! – Afirmou ela se fingindo preocupada.

Após ela terminar aquelas palavras, só se pode ouvir a minha gargalhada dominando aquele local.

Karin – Do que esta rindo? – Perguntou-me ela com raiva.

Sakura – Simples, eu daria tudo para ser um cadáver, ai eu não ia ter que suportar gente como você, sendo morta! – Disse a ela com um sorriso entre a face, parecia que tudo naquele lugar estava a meu favor.

Se eu ficasse muito tempo ali, ia ter com quer brincar um pouco, sem ficar com muito tédio.

Sasuke – Se eu fosse você, Sakura, eu pararia de julgar as pessoas e olhava a si própria! – Afirmou ele revirando os olhos, e saindo da sala.

Mas, eu o parei com a voz mais fria e dura que eu já tinha ousado usar com alguém.

Sakura – Como se você fosse melhor que eu me poupe – Comentei, e logo fui subindo as escadas em frente.

A porta do quarto das meninas foi rapidamente descoberta por mim, era só ver a que tinha mais frescura.

Coloquei minhas coisas em cima da cama vazia. Peguei o mapa da cidade em minha mochila, e disse que ia dar um volta.

Kakashi – Cuidado para não se perder! – Alertou-me ele.

Sakura – Não sou idiota... E se quiser me chamar para algo, estou no cemitério! – Olhei para a Karin e falei bem perto dela – Conversando com os cadáveres! – E sai gargalhando.

Após eu sair daquela casa, comecei a caminhar pelas ruas, consultando o mapa até encontrar o cemitério.

A lua estava totalmente visível a olho nu, foi ai que percebi que a face dela era minguante, a minha face preferida.

Entretanto, logo desviei o meu olhar para as tumbas, que não eram a mesma. Eram todas... Parecidas, para falar a verdade eram todas iguais.

Não era como as da minha cidade, todas antigas e com modelos chamativos e totalmente diferentes.

Comecei a olhar desesperadamente a cada tumba, e todas tinham as mesmas formas, todas eram iguais.

Fechei os meus olhos, estava totalmente furiosa como isso poderia acontecer. Justo a coisa mais preciosa que eu tinha em minha vida foi tirada de mim, as tumbas que eu amava desenhas.

Mas, meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um grito altamente ardido e medroso.

Olhei em volta, e pude ver um par de olhos brilhando naquela escuridão em volta de mim, observei ao cair desfalecido no chão, parecia ser um corpo de uma mulher.

Percebi que os olhos não se desviaram de mim nem por um momento, até que um calafrio começou a subir passando por todo os meus ossos.

Peguei minha mochila, e sai correndo sem perceber que deixava o meu caderno para trás.

Só pude ouvir uma voz aguda e aveludada dizendo "Pode correr, mas não pode se esconder".

Corri o mais depressa que pude, até que cheguei em frente a minha "nova" casa, fui correndo para abrir a porta, até que senti uma mão em cima da minha, quando me virei vi o rosto de Sasuke.

Os olhos dele estavam mais negros do que eu havia visto, mas não reparei muito nisso, então retirei a minha mão de perto da dele, e após ele abrir a porta, eu sai correndo para o quarto.

Quando cheguei deitei na minha cama, coloquei o travesseiro em cima da minha cabeça e comecei a pensar no que tinha acontecido.

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar da casa um jovem se atormentava, tentando incansavelmente controlar os seus instintos primitivos.

Sasuke – "Sasuke se controla... O cheiro dela... O sangue" – Pensava ele até que ele mesmo se deu um tapa.

Sasuke – "Já chega, para de pensar nisso, não seja fraco" – Afirmou ele tentando se controlar ainda mais.

Um ruído tomou conta do local, e um rapaz de olhos negros e cabelos cumpridos adentrou no local segurando um caderno.

Sasuke – O que faz aqui meu irmão, Itachi – Perguntou ele com uma voz furiosa.

O individuo andou até a mesa, e depositou o caderno ali.

Itachi – O sangue dela tem um cheiro delicioso... Pena que ela correu de mim... – Dizia ele debochando – Mas, ela esqueceu o caderno dela. Entretanto, cheguei a conclusão que ela é intrigante... – Disse ele jogando o caderno em cima do seu irmão mais novo.

Sasuke fitou o caderno, e viu uma das folhas com o desenho de uma tumba antiga, ele fechou os olhos e sentiu o aroma que saia do caderno. Foi ai que ele percebeu do que o irmão estava falando.

Sasuke – Não se aproxime dela! – Afirmou ele gritando, mas logo continuou – Se você encostar um dedo nela eu te mato! – Alertou.

Itachi – Ainda tentando segurar seus instintos? O sangue do urso da montanha e mais delicioso que de um humano, meu irmão? – Perguntou ele dando um sorriso de deboche.

O jovem avançou sobre o irmão e o encostou a parede.

Sasuke – Se você encostar um dedo nela, você vai me causar um enorme problema – Falou ele com uma voz fraca – E vai estar violando a lei da comunidade vampiresca.

Itachi se soltou e falou com uma voz um pouco chateada.

Itachi – Tudo bem, ta legal... Mas cuide dela, se não outro vampiro vai atacar ela... – Alertou o irmão, e logo prosseguiu – Mas o sangue dela parece ser delicioso!

Sasuke – Sai daqui... – Falou ele, se movendo para atacar seu irmão.

Mas, o barulho da janela se fechando o parou, já que seu irmão tinha ido embora.

Sasuke – "Eu tenho que tirar essa garota desse lugar" – Pensou ele consigo – "Antes que ela me traga problemas, mas como?" – Essa era a intriga que se formava dentro dele.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, e novamente se deitou na cama. Antes de cochilar, uma frase veio em sua mente "Por enquanto vou ter de ficar de olho nela".

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo**

* * *

Galerinha, ta ai mais um poste para vocês se deliciarem. E se ainda houver duvida a vocês, sim eu amo fazer histórias sobrenaturais (E eu amo vampiros).

A frase da minha melhor amiga – "Se vampiros existissem, com certeza eles iriam morder você, sua obcecada por vampiros, sua louca Ò.Ó"

Bom, voltando ao assunto principal, a fanfiction. Se alguém estiver com duvidas sobre a fic, ou tiver uma critica, uma pergunta, uma sugestão... Algo do gênero. Fique a vontade para expor seus pensamentos!

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo...

**P.S. -** Cuidado para não serem mordidos (as) "Huahua".


	3. Um dia agitado

**Minguante**

_3° Capítulo: Um dia agitado._

Aquela manhã chegou depressa para uma garota de dezesseis anos que havia ficado acordada a noite inteira pensando na situação que passou no cemitério.

Sakura – "O que será que aconteceu com aquela mulher?" – perguntava-se ela, pensando no som de dor que soava da mulher.

Não demorei muito a levantar, peguei a minha mala e a abri, foi ai que eu tomei um susto, aquelas não eram as minhas roupas. E sim coisas bizarras e coloridas.

E sem ter o que vestir, ela começou a procurar algo que servisse e tivesse a cor preta. A única coisa que achei foi um vestido até o joelho.

Foi até a outra malinha e procurou uma meia, na cor preta e que fosse três quartos e por sorte sua mãe não havia tirado.

Pegou uma muda de roupa intima e uma toalha, adentrou no banheiro e tomou um banho rápido de quinze minutos.

Ao sair do banho, já estava arrumada agora era só fazer a maquiagem e deixar seu cabelo um pouco mais cheio que o normal.

Fez uma maquiagem como sempre, um lápis preto bem carregado e uma sombra na cor preta também carregado, esfumaçou um pouco. E passou um batom preto.

Pegou a escova e começou a fazer movimentos de baixo para cima, deixando assim o cabelo cheio e com um ar embaraçado.

Nessa hora o despertador soou no quarto e as meninas começaram a gritar ao ver ela.

Sakura – "E eu tenho que agüentar isso?" – Perguntava-se ela como se não entendesse nada o motivo de elas estarem gritando.

Uma menina de cabelos roxos e olhos igualmente olhou para ela com uma expressão de medo.

Em uma parte da cama dela, estava escrito um nome "Tomoyo".

Tomoyo – Você é louca garota, quase você me mata de susto! – Falou ela com uma expressão de raiva agora.

Eu a observei agora, com uma face de uma assassina em serie.

Sakura – Se eu fosse louca, eu já teria te matado por dar um berro desses no meu ouvido! – Afirmei deixando o quarto sem que ela me respondesse.

Caminhei até o final do corredor e desci as escadas, passei a sala de estar e fui para a cozinha onde o Kakashi estava preparando o café da manhã e o Sasuke estava olhando para tudo e não relava em nada.

Sakura – Olá... – Só vi o Kakashi virando para trás e derrubando o prato.

Ele me observou de cima a baixo com uma expressão dizendo "Será que não dava para você ser normal?".

Kakashi – Oi... – Respondeu ele – O restante das pessoas já devem estar descendo, o papel da sua matricula esta com o Sasuke, vocês vão estudar na mesma sala! – Ele disse normalmente agora.

Puxei uma cadeira e me sentei nela.

Sakura – Pode me responder uma coisa? – Perguntei ao amigo de minha mãe.

Kakashi – Claro! – Afirmou ele, pensando que eu ia pedir dinheiro para um shopping, para ficar como uma garota paty.

Pensei um pouco, se deveria falar sim ou não.

Sakura – Por que o cemitério daqui tem as mesmas tumbas? – Perguntei totalmente desgostosa.

Ele engoliu a seco e me olhou espantado.

Kakashi – Sakura acho que vou ter que ter uma conversa com você! – Falou ele tentando ficar sério – Sua mãe te mandou aqui para você ser mais normal... Então você vai ter que agir como uma pessoa normal – Falou ele tentando me convencer mais a minha expressão não deu muito certo -...Se você não ficar como uma garota comum, ela vai te internar numa clinica psiquiatra! – Afirmou ele com uma voz triste e com isso eu fiquei totalmente espantada.

Eu levantei da minha cadeira e sai correndo porta á fora, sem pensar em nada. Comecei a vagar pelas ruas que ainda estava vazia já que ainda era cedo para ter movimento.

Todas os pensamentos da jovem se resumiam a uma única frase "Ela vai te internar numa clinica psiquiatra".

Lagrimas percorriam pela sua face. A dor parecia que ia acabar com ela, parecia que tudo tinha acabado.

Quando ela sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, ela estava diante do cemitério, e correu portão adentro.

Enquanto isso um vulto estava escondido só observando a jovem, com um pensamento em mente "Eu até queria diminuir a sua dor, mas isso arriscaria sua vida mais do que o necessário".

Após tal pensamento, o vulto ouviu um som estridente dizendo "Por que tu não me matas de uma vez!".

No mesmo instante algo começou a passar pela mente do rapaz.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Sasuke – Por favor, Anita não tenha medo de mim! – Implorou o jovem tentando fazer com que o medo estampado na face da jovem sumisse._

_O que não adiantou muito, pois na mente da jovem a única coisa que ela queria era fugir, fugir para longe dele._

_Anita – Você é um monstro, você me enganou todo esse tempo! – Afirmou ela amarga e depois como se ela percebesse que ele não podia fazer nada contra ela, ela continua – Por que tu não me matas de uma vez!"– Perguntando, afirmando, já que já sabia á resposta que logo venho num sussurro"._

_Sasuke – Por que eu te amo demais... – Completou ele, após suas palavras, a jovem sai correndo e disse se ele a seguisse ela iria se matar. _

_Nisso tudo ele afastou-se dela, até o dia que a Anita teve uma filha, com um outro homem a qual ela havia casado e dizia ser feliz. Nesse momento ele não viu o porque estar ali, ele não significava nada para aquela humana imbecil e fraca._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

* * *

Após tudo isso, o jovem tentou apagar as lembranças amargas de cem anos atrás. E foi procurar a jovem que agora ele teria que observar.

Entretanto, quando ele encontrou-a ela estava ajoelhada sobre uma tumba, com as mãos no chão e chorando.

Sasuke – O Kakashi está preocupado com você! – Afirmou ele, tentando fazer com que a jovem levantasse e fosse para a casa, onde seria mais seguro.

Ela se ergueu e o olhou amargamente como se fosse para ele sair de perto dela.

Sakura – Não me importo! E por favor, sai de perto de mim, me deixa sozinha... – Afirmou ela saindo correndo novamente, mais ao ver que ele, estava parado na sua frente os pensamentos começaram a rodar na sua cabeça – "Como ele..." – E logo uma dor invadiu um pouco acima do seu pescoço e já se via caindo no chão.

O vampiro a pega antes que ela toque o chão e a leva para casa, enquanto pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido.

Quando entrou na casa, e a depositou no sofá da sala de estar, Kakashi apareceu com uma face amarga e tristonha.

Kakashi – Pode jogar na minha cara... – Falou ele tentando fazer com que a raiva de si mesmo se dissipasse.

Sasuke – Não... Ela precisava ouvir a verdade... – Disse ele em um tom calmo, mas logo sua voz se tornou arrogante – Tal mãe, tal filha... Duas humanas idiotas! – Afirmou ele, dando um soco na mesa de centro que se partiu ao meio.

Kakashi – Não a culpe pelo que a mãe dela fez... Eu tenho certeza que as duas não são iguais Sasuke, uma vez que a Anita disse que a filha não suporta as atitudes dela... – Afirmou ele fechando os olhos que começaram a ficar um pouco cansados.

Ele deixou o belo rapaz pensando e foi ao cômodo de cima pegar uma coberta para a jovem.

Ao voltar, esperou alguns minutos ao ver que o rapaz estava fazendo.

Sasuke – Mas que droga, por que vocês tinham que ser iguais na aparência e tão diferentes na alma? – Ele começou a grunhir baixinho – O que tem de errado com vocês duas, não sou bom o suficiente? – Perguntava-se ele deixando que a raiva ocupasse um espaço que a pouco estava dolorido.

Um som ecoou pela casa, o som era da jovem que estava dormindo, entretanto parecia que ela estava com febre já que ela estava começando a soar.

O homem de cabelos prateados não esperou mais tempo e caminhou até a jovem e depositou o cobertor em cima dela.

Um grito de terror tomou conta do aposento e logo a jovem estava sentada no sofá com uma expressão horrível.

Ela se levantou do sofá e caminhou até o rapaz de cabelos pretos azulados e lhe esbofeteara.

Sakura – Seu imbecil, nunca mais toque em mim! – Afirmou ela totalmente irritada, mas no fundo não era o problema de ele a tocar e sim por ele a fazer dormir.

Ela saiu correndo para o quarto, aquele sonho... Ela não o queria de volta, por isso sempre tomava remédio para ficar acordada, mas nunca adiantava.

Uma hora o sono a dominava e o pesadelo vinha. Cada vez mais ficava pior.

Ela tentou esquecer o que aconteceu e tomou a decisão de pegar o seu mp4 e ouvir algumas músicas para passar o tempo.

Enquanto a música fluía, ela pegou uma folha qual quer e começou a desenhar.

**Fim do Capítulo.**


	4. Meus “Lindos sonhos”

**Minguante**

_4° Capítulo: Meus "Lindos sonhos"._

* * *

(**Dica:** Enquanto lêem esse capítulo, ousam a música do **LS Jack – Sem radar**, foi ouvindo essa música, mais a da **Evanescence – Hello**, que eu escrevi esse capítulo...).

A jovem estava concentrada em desenhar uma casa antiga do século XVIII, que havia visto em um jornal antigo na coleção da biblioteca antes de vir para aquela maldita cidade.

Mas, o sono começou a voltar e logo estava soltando um bocejo. Entretanto, pegou o seu mp4 na mão e aumentou o som no ultimo volume para que assim, mesmo que ficasse surda não dormiria.

Um barulho soou no quarto e foi neste momento que viu que quatro garotas entravam no quarto, Karin, Tomoyo, Victoria e Elisabeth.

Todas fitaram a jovem gótica que no momento estava deitada em sua cama de bruços, com seu pijama preto com detalhes de caveiras, que havia colocado alguns minutos atrás, quando parará um pouco de desenhar.

Karin – Não tem um pijama melhor não? Se quiser a gente pode doar algo colorido para você... – Afirmou ela com uma voz de nojo.

Fitei-a também, mas meus pensamentos deviam ser bem diferentes do que o dela. A pergunta que eu mesma me fazia, era como ela fingia não ter acontecido nada com ela, depois do fora que eu dei na mesma?

Coisas inexplicáveis. Então resolvi ignorar a pergunta dela fingindo ouvir a música que estava tocando. Ignorar, isso mesmo, ela estava acostumada em chamar atenção se a mesma não tivesse deveria ficar louca!

Sakura – "Você é brilhante" – Após tão pensamento, começou a sussurrar o refrão da música Hello, da Evanescence.

Logo pude observar ela franzindo o cenho, parecia que tinha chupado limão. Quase ri com tal pensamento, mas não queria estragar minha diversão agora que ela começará.

Duas das meninas se puseram na minha frente e tomaram a folha da minha mão.

Victoria – Que isso? Olha, temos uma desenhista nessa republica, pena que os desenhos dela sejam tão deprimentes, opa... Esqueci, seu codinome é "Deprimente"! – Afirmou a jovem achando graça.

Levantei-me da cama, fitei as duas bem nos olhos e peguei o copo de água que a Elisabeth estava segurando e joguei todo o liquido na face de Victoria.

Sakura – Opa... Foi sem querer! – Afirmei com um ar de inocência, peguei meu desenho de volta.

Enquanto a jovem ficava paralisada com a minha ação repentina, peguei meu estojo e desci até a sala.

Sentei-me na poltrona que ficava quase ao lado da mesa de centro, onde eu deixei a folha e o meu estojo.

Comecei a caracterizar a casa que eu havia visto, tentando coloca-la totalmente como havia visto, até os mínimos detalhes.

Entretanto, no andar de cima daquela residência, quatro jovens estavam tentando fazer algo para se vingar.

Karin – Que tal a gente dar o que ela quer? – perguntou a jovem um pouco cínica.

Elisabeth – Como assim Karin? – Questionou a outra jovem.

Karin – Simples, meu plano é o seguinte – Suspirou ela – Vamos pegar todos os desenhos dela e levar a escola amanha. E vamos mostrar a todos e no minuto seguinte a gente queima falando que era uma pena mais era à vontade da autora deles. Um puro acidente... – Falou ela em um tom de deboche.

As jovens começaram a procurar em todos os cantos, foi quando encontraram uma pasta na mala da jovem de cabelos róseos.

Karin – Melhor ainda, os esboços pintados! – confirmou a menina, escondendo a pasta em seu lugar segredo e indo dormir com um sorriso em sua face.

Na sala, a jovem estava lutando para que o sono não lhe dominasse. Mas ficava cada vez mais difícil lutar.

Logo meus olhos foram fechando, tentei abri-los novamente, mas não houve tempo. Já havia adormecido.

**

* * *

**

Sonho **On****:**

_A jovem Haruno tinha apenas oito anos e vagava pelas ruas desertas. Parecia que estava perdida naquela imensidão de casas, entretanto a escuridão dominava tudo, tudo parecia tão sombrio. Entretanto a lua brilhava no alto daquele imenso céu, que não tinha limite ou rumo algum._

_Uma voz soou atrás de si, o que fez seus ossos parecerem que estava se partindo._

_Voz – Seu sangue é tão desejável! – Após essa frase o pai da jovem se pôs à frente do individuo que falava aquelas palavras, e disse "Corra". _

_Após aquelas palavras de "Corra", ela começou a disparar o mais rápido possível para sua casa. E foi no dia seguinte que disseram que seu pai havia sido assassinado._

_A pequena menina tentou convencer a todos que aquilo havia acontecido, mas parecia que ninguém escutava e toda vez que tocava no assunto todos a mandavam se calar._

_Foi nesse mesmo dia, que foi ao enterro de seu pai, o mesmo dia em que sua mãe começara a odiá-la._

_O mesmo dia em que ela começou a fazer os desenhos que o seu pai amava fazer, um hobby que ele tinha e que ela agora também tinha._

_Após uma simples escuridão entrar em meio de seu sonho e logo voltar a tomar uma cor definida, ela estava no seu quarto, trancafiada e ajoelhada no chão, com lagrimas grossas descendo pela sua face._

_Sakura – Papai... Não... Papai – Gritava a menina com toda a força que tinha nos pulmões._

_Foi nesse instante que ouviu uma voz veluda e sombria soar de longe "Não se preocupe... Seu sangue fará com que tu sejas a próxima"._

**Sonho ****Off****.**

* * *

Um grito estridente soou pela casa, o seu grito de pavor. As lágrimas haviam deslizado pela sua face enquanto ela tinha aquele seu "Lindo sonho".

Sakura – "È só um pesadelo, sabes que nada disso aconteceres Sakura" – Pensava ela consigo mesma, tentando se acalmar.

Entretanto, todos estavam agora na sala olhando para ela. Com uma face de quem não entendeu por que do grito.

Sakura – Que foi? – Ela perguntou fingindo não saber de nada.

O Uchiha se colocou na sua frente.

Sasuke – O que foi? Por que gritou essa hora da manhã? – Perguntou ele furioso. Não que dormisse, mas ele estava totalmente relaxado até ouvir o grito.

Sakura – Não fui eu que gritei! Eu acordei com isso meu filho... Deve ser essa perua que quebrou a unha! – Falou ela, tentando incriminar a Karin.

Todos reviraram os olhos e esqueceram o assunto, menos a pessoa que sonhará com tudo aquilo.

Pará falar a verdade, um jovem também não esquecerá disso, mas decidiu não tocar no assunto. Seria querer apunhala-la, mais nesse momento ele achou isso uma tolice, jurou que não iria se preocupar com coisas insignificantes.

Após mais ou menos uma hora, todos os alunos residentes daquela casa estavam indo juntos para a escola.

Karin – Tomoyo, se a gente entrar com ela, vamos passar o maior mico! – Comentou ela apavorada.

E como eu, estava ao lado das duas ouvi, decidi que não iria ficar junto com eles. Então eu comecei a caminhar mais rápido e logo estava à frente de todos.

Fingindo que não conhecia ninguém, logo avistei os portões da escola e os alunos com mochilas nas costas, esperando que o portão seja aberto.

Então conclui que ainda era cedo, suspirei e me sentei em um canto vazio.

Sakura – "Onde foi que eu deixei?" – Perguntava-se a jovem sem lembrar aonde havia colocado sua pasta de desenhos já pintados, seus lindos esboços.

Jurava que havia visto ele em uma de suas malas. E quando foi procura-lo... Nada de encontra-lo.

Mais quando seus pensamentos se dissiparam, viu que muitas pessoas a fitavam, como se ela fosse uma alienígena. Só por ter um gosto, digamos que um pouco extravagante.

Eu revirei meus olhos e foi neste momento que vi o portão da escola sendo aberto, adentrei nele e comecei a ver o meu horário.

Do nada observei o Uchiha ao meu lado, com uma expressão serena e calma.

Sasuke – Kakashi me pediu para te ajudar hoje! Já que esta na minha sala, não precisa olhar esse papel idiota, é só me seguir! – Disse ele me olhando nos olhos.

Foi nesse momento que vi que a cor dos olhos dele estava diferente. Na primeira vez que eu o vi, poderia jurar que era igual à cor de uma pedra ônix, mais agora parecia mais negro... Se isso fosse possível...

Fiz um "Sim" com a cabeça e começamos andar até a nossa sala.

A aula passou totalmente tediosa, em nenhum momento me interessei em prestar atenção.

Logo o sinal soou e todos corriam para o pátio, enquanto eu andava calmamente até ver que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

No palco, a Karin estava fazendo um discurso.

Karin – Gente, por favor, dêem uma olhada nessas imagens que vão aparecer na telona – E logo pude ver os meus desenhos.

Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso maligno.

Karin – Já que a autora disso, disse que não queria mais, simplesmente vou queimar, mais isso tudo é lindo, não é Sakura? – Disse ela com a maior cara de pau.

Em questões de segundos, o Sasuke estava segurando a pasta na mão de Karin para que a mesma não colocasse fogo.

Sasuke – Você é patética – Após ele concluir isso para a Karin, todos começaram a vaia-la.

Ele desceu as escadas do palco e num piscar de olhos estava ao meu lado estendendo a pasta.

Sakura – Porque?... – Questionei a ele, mais nada veio como resposta.

Ele só me fez segurar a pasta e depois saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Fim do Capítulo.**

* * *

**Sobre a fanfiction:**

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, acabei de conclui-lo!_

_Bom... Agradeço aos reviews que me mandaram, podem ter certeza que cada review mandado, me anima mais a terminar essa historia!_

**Pedidos**

Queria pedir que a cada leitor que estiver lendo essa historia, que, por favor, se puder entrem no meu perfil, e na parte de cima dele haverá uma enquête!

Quero saber a opinião de vocês... Bom... Beijos a todos, e até o próximo capitulo!

Falando nisso, o Sasuke resolveu aparecer aqui... Olha ele vindo...

_**Autora babando no momento**_

_**Sasuke **– Queria agradecer por estarem lendo! E até o próximo capítulo! Mordidas..._


	5. Vagando sobre o passado dela

**Minguante**

_5° Capítulo: Vagando sobre o passado dela.

* * *

___

_"Seus sonhos são como você_

_Caminham sozinhos,_

_Ate encontrarem um rumo certo_

_Para se prender"_

_By. Karina E. Mori (Eu no caso).

* * *

___

**(Dica: Antes de começarem a ler o capítulo, ousam a música "nightwish – amaranth", foi com essa música que tive inspiração o suficiente para criar esse capítulo).**

Não tentei perguntar novamente, uma vez que já não tive resposta, em tão por que teria depois?

Olhei a minha pasta em minha mão e percebi os cochichos a minha volta, do tipo "Nossa ela desenha muito bem" ou "Nossa que desenhos obscuros".

Recompus-me e sai correndo dali, mas eu fui parada por uma professora e achei isso estranho, o olhar dela parecia de extremo interesse.

Professora – Ola querida, eu sou a professora de artes! – Falou ela com um sorriso meigo na face – Posso dar uma olhada nos seus desenhos? – Perguntou-me ela e estendi a pasta.

A mulher virava as paginas, tentando memorizar cada traço de meus desenhos até que ela se virou e começou a dialogar comigo.

Professora – Esses desenhos são magníficos... – Falou a mulher quase sem ar, mas não entendi bem o sentido de onde ela queria chegar – Já pensou em fazer alguma exposição por meio de ajuda escolar? Algo desse gênero? – Perguntou-me ela ansiosa para que minha resposta fosse um "sim".

Observei um pouco a mulher a minha frente, e agora percebi a aparência dela, ela tinha um cabelo médio prendido em um coque, na cor castanho. Os olhos eram da mesma cor, e seus trajes eram básicos, uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca.

Pensei um pouco nas perguntas dela e foi naquela hora que eu decidi que não era o que eu queria. Eu só queria... Eu não sabia o que queria...

Sakura – Não sei... – Depois da minha curta resposta eu corri pelos longos corredores daquela escola.

Cheguei perto do muro, escalei-o, mas quando ia passar para o outro lado. Uma voz soou ao meu lado dizendo-me "Se eu fosse você, não faria isso".

Comecei a ficar cada canto do lugar onde estava e ninguém estava lá, nem uma alma viva. Olhei novamente para frente e quando fui pular, uma mão me puxou para baixo.

Sakura – Mas... O que... – Tentava falar algo, mas o que vinha em minha mente, era como ele tinha aparecido tão... Tão rapidamente.

Tentei puxar meu braço, do aperto de ferro onde eu me encontrava.

Sasuke – Idiota... – Murmurou ele pensando que eu não tinha escutado, na mesma hora tomei uma postura mais agressiva – "Onde fui me meter?" – Era o pensamento do jovem vampiro a sua frente.

Ele soltou meu braço e na mesma hora eu escalei de novo o muro. Ouvi um suspiro de profundo desapontamento na parte debaixo.

Sasuke – Não me cause problemas... Por que tudo que acontece nessa escola, depois é minha culpa... – Explicou ele tentando me fazer descer coisa que não aconteceu – Seja boazinha... – Fingi não ter escutado uma palavra e pulei o muro passando para o outro lado.

Um choque veio em minha mente, ele... Ele não poderia ter passado tão rápido...

Sakura – Como? – Perguntei quase gritando histérica.

Ele tampou a minha boca com a sua mão fria como gelo, foi ai que eu olhei para os olhos dele, eles eram tão profundos. Eu tinha a sensação de que se olhasse por mais tempo minha alma ia se partir ao meio.

Sem que eu percebesse meus olhos tomaram uma cor diferente, uma cor avermelhada. Ele me soltou rapidamente e me puxou pelas ruas.

Não o impedi, por que no momento parecia que eu ia desmaiar a qual quer momento. Meus olhos ardiam como se tivessem posto fogo nele, minha pele ardia, era tão incomodo...

Quando meus olhos iam se fechar, eu já me encontrava em um beco escuro e estava sendo colocada nas costas dele.

Ouvi uma voz soar naquele local mórbido, "Olha se não é meu irmãozinho com a garota do cheiro delicioso".

Não escutei mais nada, não ouvi. A conclusão era que eu apaguei naquele instante.

Sasuke – "Ela desmaiou... Ótimo!..." Pensou ele, um pouco mais aliviado.

Itachi – Ela é tão interessante quando a mãe... Mas tão... Mas linda quanto qual quer humana ou vampira que já tenha visto ou presenciado! – Afirmou ele totalmente contente.

O irmão mais novo resumiu-se a grunhir com a afirmação de seu outro companheiro, que logo se calou.

Um tempo se passou ate que o irmão mais velho começou a dialogar.

Itachi – Por que me procurastes? – Perguntou ele em um tom educado, mas completamente irônico.

Um olhar carregado de ódio foi o suficiente para que Itachi percebesse que não era para ficar com gracinhas.

Sasuke deitou-a com cuidado no chão gélido do beco e no minuto seguinte estava prensando seu irmão na parede.

Sasuke – Fala tudo agora! – Afirmou ele com uma raiva evidente, e logo viu um "Sim" na cabeça do irmão.

Ele soltou Itachi e ficou esperando a resposta que logo veio.

Itachi – Foi há muito tempo Sasuke, foi depois de ela te rejeitar... – Começou ele a contar tudo que o irmão não sabia.

* * *

**Passado ****On****:**

_Após fingir sua morte, Anita se encontrava em uma ruína antiga no formato de um castelo, onde agora vivia com o seu mais novo "Amante"._

_Anita – Fiz tudo que mandastes, Ritsuro! – Afirmou ela, tentando agradar o jovem a sua frente._

_Ritsuro – Muito bem querida... – Falou ele se aproximando da jovem, e sem que ele a percebesse a acorrentando._

**Passado OFF

* * *

******

Sasuke – Espere um segundo, ela não era jovem coisa nenhuma... Já devia... – Parou de falar com um olhar reprovador do irmão que agora iria explicar o porque.

Itachi – Ritsuro a mordeu Sasuke... Ela estava completamente domada por ele, como um capacho... – Falou ele sem ao menos conter as palavras – Mas depois disso a vida dela se tornou um inferno Sasuke... A filha dela na verdade não era do marido dela, e sim de Ritsuro! – Afirmou ela totalmente sã do que estava falando.

Sasuke – Não... Isso não pode... – Disse ele quase não acreditando.

Itachi – Aconteceu depois de vinte anos de convivência com Ritsuro, foi algo arriscado. Ela quase morreu... – Avisou ele, mas logo tomou de novo o rumo da conversa – Ritsuro quis matar a Sakura e mesmo Anita amando ele demais, ela não concordou, então fingiu que ela tinha morrido e a mandou para um orfanato – Falou ele, vendo a expressão ilegível de Sasuke.

Itachi – Anita morreu depois de alguns anos, Ritsuro achou que ela já não servia para nada... – explicou ele vendo a expressão de ódio no rosto de Sasuke – Mas... Há um ano atrás ele soube da existência de Sakura... E resolveu agora botar seu plano em ação... A vampira humana vai ser o novo boneco das ações dele! – Completou o mais velho dos irmãos, que não aceitava tudo isso da mesma forma que o mais novo.

Sasuke – O que faremos? – Perguntou o mais novo, tentando ver no que poderiam ajudar.

Itachi – Não sei... Temos primeiro que contar tudo a ela... – Falou ele um pouco distante.

Uma voz soou ao longe dizendo "Não se preocupe com isso, eu já sei" e no mesmo momento, após a frase, ouve o som de passos correndo nas ruas.

Sasuke – Mais que droga! – Praguejou ele chutando a parede com toda a força que possuía, e a mesma desmorona.

**Fim do Capítulo.**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_As coisas são tão estranhas, de uma hora para a outra o mundo das pessoas podem desmoronar totalmente. E a minha, acho que acabou de me sufocar. A minha vontade neste momento é de me jogar de algum prédio de vinte andares._

* * *

_Sasuke – "Onde ela esta? Não apareceu até agora nessa maldita republica" – Pensava o jovem consigo – "Quer saber, vou atrás dela" – Afirmou ele em pensamento._

_Ritsuro – Minha querida filha... Vai ser o meu bonequinho... E já sei qual vai ser a primeira coisa que ela vai fazer – falava ele para si mesmo e logo depois dando uma gargalhada._

* * *

_Sasuke – Sakura... Eu estava te procurando – Falou ele, ao ver a menina de costas para ele._

_Ela o olhou agora, e ele pode observar a cor avermelhada de seus olhos e a expressão de ódio puro em sua face._

_Sakura – Sabe onde ele esta? – Perguntou ela calmamente. _

_Sasuke – Sakura... A gente..._

* * *

**Fim do resumo das ceninhas...**

* * *

_**Comentário da autora:**_

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, o fiz da melhor maneira possível. E resolvi colocar algumas coisas do próximo capítulo para que tenham uma idéia dele._


	6. Controle?

**Minguante**

_6° Capítulo: Controle?_

* * *

As coisas são tão estranhas, de uma hora para a outra o mundo das pessoas podem desmoronar totalmente. E a minha, acho que acabou de me sufocar. A minha vontade neste momento é de me jogar de algum prédio de vinte andares.

Tudo nesse momento me passava pela cabeça, eu estava simplesmente, tentando apagar tudo que eu ouvi, parecia tudo surreal, não daria para acreditar... Mas eu sabia que era verdade.

Meus pensamentos ficavam viajando, enquanto eu simplesmente vagava pelas ruas daquela cidade.

Enquanto isso, um vampiro chamado Sasuke estava conversando com o seu irmão mais velho.

Itachi – Temos que ajudar ela primeiramente, ela não sabe como controlar os poderes dela, em segundo temos que treina-la para enfrentar o pai dela... Ele é um vampiro da mesma idade que nos dois Sasuke... – Falou o irmão comentando as prioridades deles no momento.

Sasuke ficou pensativo no momento e tomou uma decisão.

Sasuke – Vou fazer com que ela entenda isso e vou leva-la para a mansão Uchiha... – falou ele, deixando um irmão espantado.

Itachi – Você?... Não... – tentava se pronunciar o irmão.

O mais novo apenas deu uma risada fraca, vendo a cara de idiota do outro vampiro.

Sasuke – Você só sabe pensar besteiras! Ela é como se fosse... Minha responsabilidade! – Afirmou o Uchiha, querendo crer nisso também, mas logo continuou – Vou esperá-la na republica... E conversar com ela... Até... – Disse ele sumindo da visão do outro Uchiha.

Itachi – "Tentas me enganar Sasuke... Mas esqueces que, o mais velho aqui, não é você. E o que mais lhe conhece... Sei que estas amando a vampira humana".– Falava ele mesmo consigo, dando uma risadinha no final.

Em outro lugar, uma cidade bem, mas distante dali. Um homem de longos cabelos negros e olhos cor de esmeraldas estava sentado em uma poltrona, recebendo a massagem de uma de suas várias criadas.

Ritsuro – "Estou louco para tomar o controle da minha 'Querida' filha..." – Pensava ele consigo.

Ritsuro – Minha querida filha... Vai ser o meu bonequinho... E já sei qual vai ser a primeira coisa que ela vai fazer – falava ele para si mesmo e logo depois dando uma gargalhada.

Levantou-se depois de um minuto, e esbofeteou sua criada.

Ritsuro – Sua inútil! Não sabe nem fazer uma massagem? Suma daqui – Falou ele comandando a jovem que sai aos prantos.

Em outros ares, Sakura começava a sentir seus olhos flamejarem. Então parou em um lugar longe de todos.

Sakura – Que dor insuportável – Disse a jovem quase gritando.

Logo ela estava se ajoelhando no chão e em seus pensamentos uma voz soava "Controle... Controle...".

Nesse mesmo momento, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, mas agora não ardiam. E voltou a caminhar por qual quer lugar, onde pudesse pensar no que fazer.

Na republica, o jovem vampiro estava esperando Sakura há horas e nada de ela aparecer. Ele estava preocupado com ela.

Imagine se ela se descontrolá-se e acabasse caída em qual quer lugar à mercê de qual quer cafajeste desse mundo? Ou então, se os olhos dela começassem a machuca-la e ela não suportá-se a dor e morresse?

Sasuke – "Onde ela esta? Não apareceu até agora nessa maldita republica" – Pensava o jovem consigo – "Quer saber, vou atrás dela" – Afirmou ele em pensamento.

Logo a porta se fechou e ele já estava perambulando pelas ruas, observando tudo, tentando encontrar a garota.

Em pouco tempo consegui sentir o cheiro dela, que emanava pelas ruas. Usei meus poderes para chegar até ela mais rápido o possível.

Após ele se deparar com a sombra do corpo dela na rua, ele começou a observar ela, até que tomou coragem e disse.

Sasuke – Sakura... Eu estava te procurando – Falou ele, ao ver a menina de costas para ele.

Ela o olhou agora, e ele pode observar a cor avermelhada de seus olhos e a expressão de ódio puro em sua face.

Sakura – Sabe onde ele esta? – Perguntou ela calmamente.

Sasuke – Sakura... A gente vai tentar te ajudar, mas pra isso... – Ele viu a expressão dela mudar enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção.

Sakura – Você sabe onde ele esta? – Perguntou ela novamente com uma voz mais furiosa.

Ele a observou por um tempo.

Sasuke – Não vou te dizer nesse momento! – Logo sentiu a mão dela em volta de seu pescoço, fazendo uma pressão para quebrar os ossos.

O jovem perdeu a sua compostura e empurrou-a com os pés, fazendo a mesma cair no chão.

Sasuke – Já disse que agora não! Se você for agora vai morrer, será que você não entende que ainda é uma criança? – perguntou ele totalmente zangado.

No entanto a jovem não prestou a menor atenção no que ele dizia, e sim na dor insuportável que começava a tomar conta de todo o seu corpo.

A voz começou a soar em sua mente novamente _"O seu sangue acordou por estar sendo pestanejado por ele..."_.

A dor continuava mais forte do que nunca. Logo ela soltou uns grunhidos de dor e se levantou.

Sakura – Seu desgraçado... – Falou ela caminhando até á direção do vampiro posto a sua frente.

Ele observou a face dela, que não era de raiva mais sim de total dor.

Sakura – Você pestanejou o meu sangue, seu desgraçado, maldito – Gritou ela, esbofeteando o vampiro que agora estava na sua frente.

Ele a olhou com os olhos arregalados, ele não pestanejou o sangue dela, ou pestanejou sem perceber?

Sasuke – Eu não pestanejei nada, criança... – Falou ele não dando muita importância – Se quiser ganhar do seu "Pai", é melhor treinar do que ficar aqui jogando o seu tempo fora... Anda... – Disse ele, caminhando para a mansão Uchiha.

A jovem o seguiu mesmo não gostando da idéia, pois ela não tinha ninguém em quem confiar mais.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, não sabia de nada. Perdeu totalmente o rumo da sua vida.

A única coisa agora que ela se importava, era a sua vingança. Queria ver o seu "pai" sofrer, ver como era sentir dor.

**Fim Do Capítulo**

* * *

_**Autora:**_

Perdoem-me pela demora, não foi a minha intenção demorar tanto, mas é que sinceramente minha mente não esta ajudando muito!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo...


	7. Ajuda

**Minguante**

_7° Capítulo: Ajuda._

**(Dica: Antes de iniciar a leitura, vocês podem simplesmente, ouvir a música Imaginary Ou Farther away– Evanescence ou Skiillet - _Whispers__ In __The__Dark_)**

No momento estava em um quarto, muito bem decorado e arrumado. Entretanto era um lugar sem vida, um tanto quando muito clássico e obscuro.

Eu estava deitada na cama de casal do quarto, pensando um pouco no que acontecia em minha vida.

Hoje, faria uma semana que estava treinando com Sasuke, no começo eu o odiei, mas agora não sei mais de nada.

Diante de tudo que me acorrera me fez mudar minhas opiniões.

Ainda lembro do nosso primeiro treinamento, sinceramente eu fiquei com muita raiva, eu não conseguia fazer nada, a não ser cair do chão.

Sem contar que meus movimentos eram muito previsíveis. Algo que me irritou muito, mas ao decorrer dessa longa semana adquiri um pouco mais de sabedoria na arte de uma luta vampiresca.

E o Sasuke, ele tem sido uma pessoa, como posso explicar em palavras?

Eu não o entendo muito bem, mas as coisas que aconteceram me provam uma coisa.

Ele não é tão ruim assim, só é mais fechado que a maioria das pessoas ou criaturas sobrenaturais.

Porquê eu penso assim? Simples, nessa semana ele veio se importando comigo, mesmo não sendo nada meu.

Ele me ajudou quando estava eu uma crise, para falar a verdade era muito pior que uma crise.

Imagine seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo do jeito que o meu virou? Não você não poderia imaginar, já que não esta no meu lugar.

Meus pensamentos forma interrompidos pela voz arrogante do Itachi me chamando.

Levantei-me da cama e abri a porta, ele disse para eu descer no laboratório para ele checar como estava meu poder.

Acompanhei-o até o laboratório, que tinha vários vidrinhos e maquinas que eu não entendia nem um pouco.

Ele me pediu para sentar em uma cadeira esquisita e me sentei sem nenhuma queixa.

Logo ele começou a colocar aparelhos, fios, agulhas em mim. E ligou o computador, meus batimentos não apareciam na tela. Como já era previsto, já que o meu lado vampira começou a dominar todas as partes do meu corpo, órgão por órgão.

Se eu soubesse antes, eu poderia ter tentado fazer um antídoto para reverter o processo e continuar com o meu lado humano, sendo o mais dominante, mas não ocorreu.

Mas não vou chorar, uma vez que nem posso mais. Não vou me irritar também, pois se eu estivesse com o meu lado humano ainda, não teria tanta força e não seria capaz de derrotar o maldito do meu querido "Papai".

Parei um pouco de pensar, ao sentir Itachi recolhendo uma amostra do meu sangue, enquanto o Sasuke adentrava no laboratório.

Itachi olhou para o Sasuke de uma forma estranha e os dois saíram do laboratório. Queria saber o que estava ocorrendo... Bom melhor me acalmar, não pode ser nada de mais.

Itachi - Ela vai se tornar uma vampira... O corpo humano dela não esta suportando o veneno da parte meia vampira - Disse ele em um muxoxo.

Sasuke – Já desconfiava disso... – Comentou ele como se não fosse nada – Eu vou conversar com ela depois sobre isso! – Afirmou ele, depois saiu caminhando até o seu quarto.

Ligou o rádio, botou um de seus CDs e colocou na música que queria. (Evanescence - Give Unto Me).

Não demorou muito para a música começar a tocar. E seus pensamentos vagarem pelos acontecimentos.

Sasuke – Droga... – Disse ele dando um murro na parede, que logo se desabou.

Por que eu ainda me preocupo com essa menina? Eu deveria é estar me divertindo, colhendo conhecimento, entretanto estou aqui, ensinando a essa garota a lutar, e vê-la morrer, não ela não vai morrer, se depender de mim!

Viu, me prego pensando nela novamente, ultimamente é isso que vêem ocorrendo diretamente em minha mente, o sorriso, a dedicação, o semblante irritado, tudo nela me atrai, tudo nela faz com que eu me prenda mais a ela.

Queria saber como ela reagiria após contar a ela que se tornaria uma vampira daqui poucos dias ou talvez horas se acaso ela ficasse irritada e quisesse destruir tudo e a todos.

Tentei me recompor, mas nada adiantava, eu estava tentando me matar ao ver a reação dela. O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu estou sendo tão... Tão humano.

"Você está é amando, irmãozinho tolo" – Ouvi a voz do meu irmão mais velho em minha mente.

Não acredito que ele esteve espionando a minha mente todo este tempo, maldição...

Sai do quarto e fui atrás da Sakura, que se encontrava agora na sala de estar, com um livro na mão e sentada no sofá. Não... Não era um livro, era mais um caderno, foquei mais a minha visão, para ver se podia acompanhar o movimento de suas mãos e ver o que ela estava escrevendo.

Sakura – Sasuke? – Perguntou ela ainda olhando para baixo, mas logo se ergueu a cabeça e focou seus olhos em minha direção – Hum... O que faz ai parado? – Perguntou-me com sua voz gentil e doce, acho que se ela quisesse acalmar um demônio ou ate mesmo Cérbero, o guardião do inferno ela conseguiria, bastasse ela falar com aquela voz meiga e doce...

Sasuke – Preciso falar com você! – Falou ele.

Olhei-a para ver sua reação, mas ela simplesmente estava tão calma, tão tranqüila.

Sakura – Pode falar... – Afirmou ela, mexendo em uma mexa de seus cabelos, pondo-a atrás da orelha.

Sentei-me ao lado dela no sofá e suspirei pesadamente, acho que ela reparou, pois deixou o caderno de lado e olhou diretamente os meus olhos.

Sasuke – Não sei como vai se sentir... Entretanto... Acho melhor falar de uma vez – Começou um pouco receoso mais logo continuou – Sua parte vampira está começando a soltar veneno para sua parte humana e logo a defesa do seu organismo humano não vai mais agüentar e você se tornara uma vampira completa. Deve estar pensando na causa disso ou por que não aconteceu antes, simples, pode jogar a culpa em mim. Foi por causa do seu treinamento que sua parte vampira começou a falar mais alto e querer ser completa, sem interferências – Disse ele olhando para ela, para ver sua reação.

Entretanto para o seu choque, ela ainda esta tranqüila e calma por sinal.

Sakura – Não vou te culpar, pois você não tem culpa – Falou ela me livrando de um peso enorme – E eu já sabia... – Comentou ela como se nada tivesse acontecido – Quantos dias ainda tenho como... Meio humana? – Perguntou-me.

Sasuke – Acho que alguns dias... Depende de como seu organismo age, se por acaso você começar a usar seu poder vampiro exageradamente, ele liberara mais veneno e em poucas horas... Vampira... Entende? – Perguntou-me ele um pouco estranho.

A vi olhar para baixo, mas logo me olhou de volta.

Sakura – Posso te fazer um pedido? – Perguntou-me ela recebendo a resposta em um sinal positivo com a minha cabeça – Podemos voltar a republica? Quero ficar um pouco lá...

Ergui-me do sofá e falei para ela "Podemos sim... Arrume suas coisas..." e sai dali, pois já não agüentava, minha mente me atormentava a cada segundo que passava perto dela, a cada instante pareci que ia morrer só de pensar que não poderia tocar aqueles lábios avermelhados e carnudos.

O que eu estou pensando? Será que não consigo mais parar de pensar nela?

**Fim do Capítulo**


	8. Descontrole

**Minguante**

_8° Capítulo: Descontrole_

**(Dica: Evanescence – Bring to life na versão onde o Linkin Park participa ou se não outra música que é da Evanescence - Farther Away)**

* * *

Lá estava eu, de volta a republica, no quarto das garotas. O quarto estava vazio sem nem um sinal de alma viva.

E eu me encontrava pensando em algumas coisas do tipo da vida não ser justa comigo.

A vida às vezes é assim mesmo injusta com alguns, justa com outros que não sabem o presente que recebem.

Entretanto não me arrependo do que me tornei, uma garota sem sentimentos que agora só vive para matar aquele que me fez sentir ódio, aquele que matou a minha verdadeira mãe.

O homem que a minha mãe amou até chegar a morrer por ele, que mesmo o amando eternamente ainda me amava mais, um amor incondicional que eu queria muito ter recebido.

No entanto nunca o terei... Pois ela esta morta, e não pode voltar. Por culpa daquele... Daquele desgraçado...

Tentei afastar esses pensamentos, mas não o consegui. Então tentei focar meus pensamentos em outra coisa, mas aquele quarto era tão insignificante que não prenderia meus pensamentos artísticos.

O ambiente era muito... Monótono, sem vida. Então me levantei da cama, botei minha bota que estava ao lado da minha cama, peguei meu sobre tudo preto e sai de casa.

Vaguei pelas ruas, sem rumo, sem destino, andei só para ver se meu pensamento se desviava, modificava de alguma forma.

Mas nada de isso ajudar, a dor que eu sentia pela perda de alguém que eu poderia vir a amar mais do que a minha própria vida, e que eu sabia que me amava incondicionalmente não diminuía de modo algum.

Uma voz soou na minha cabeça "_Quer vingança? Venha atrás de mim querida filhinha"._

Após essa frase me descontrolei totalmente, como aquele desgraçado tinha a audácia de me chamar de "Filhinha"?

A raiva foi tomando conta de mim pouco a pouco, enquanto meus pés me levavam até onde aquele desgraçado.

Em outro lugar

Sasuke havia acabado de chegar na republica apos resolver alguns problemas.

Ele observou o local e constatou que ninguém estava ali, então subiu no quarto das garotas para ver onde a Sakura havia se metido, mas nada de encontra-la.

Sasuke – "Vou ter de usar meus poderes..." – Pensou ele consigo, e logo depois tentou procurar ela com seu dom da mente.

A única coisa que ele conseguiu ouvir nos pensamentos da jovem fora: "**Eu vou matar ele... Desgraçado**".

Nesse instante Sasuke se encontrava em total desespero, ela ia fazer uma besteira, já que não tinha forças o suficiente para detê-lo e também por estar em uma fase de vampirismo.

O único jeito foi sair correndo pelas ruas, e tentar localizar o poder que emanava dela. O que não foi preciso, pois logo ele viu uma explosão acontecer fora da cidade.

E foi correndo na direção daquela explosão. Ao chegar viu Sakura com os olhos vermelhos, mas, no entanto deles escorriam sangue. A sua pele agora estava pálida como uma folha de papel branca, e suas veias estavam aparecendo.

Em volta dela se podia perceber a aura negra que tomava conta dela. E do outro lado, um vampiro mais velho que ele mesmo. Poderia ver pela sua força que agora estavam em volta dele.

Seus longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes, uma estatura alta e o corpo forte. Os dentes pontiagudos e afiados a mostra, e seus olhos vermelhos devastador.

Sasuke – Sakura... Para com isso... Ele quer te provocar! – Gritou Sasuke tentando persuadir Sakura a parar e sair dali, e só voltar quando estivesse pronta.

A jovem não o escutava, a única coisa que ela queria era ver aquele homem sendo morto por suas mãos.

Sakura – Agora você vai pagar por tudo que fez! – gritou a jovem para o seu "pai".

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e soltou uma longa gargalhada.

Ritsuro – Você é, mas bonita que sua própria mãe... Mas bem diferente dela, já que sua mãe era muito gentil e meiga... Não tinha ódio como você tem... E é o sentimento de ódio que nos da força... Então faça jus a sua fala e me faça pagar... Se, é que você possa fazer isso – Comentou ele fingindo não se importar nem abalar.

Sasuke desapareceu do lugar onde estava e apareceu na frente de Sakura.

Sasuke – "Sakura... Pare com isso... Ele quer te deixar nervosa e faze-la gastar toda sua energia em batalha para depois quando você tiver perdido faze-la sua escrava..." – Dizia ele na mente da jovem, o que surtiu efeito, pois viu seus olhos começarem a voltar na cor original.

O mesmo após ver que sua tentativa deu certo, apenas disse para Ritsuro **"Quando ela estiver pronta, ela vai faze-lo pagar",** e tele portou ela para a mansão Uchiha.

Sakura – "Ai... O que esta havendo comigo?" – Pensou ela até ver seu corpo começar a ficar dolorido, parecendo que seus órgãos estavam mudando de lugar.

Ela se ajoelhou no chão, e começou a cuspir sangue. Suas mãos tremiam, seu coração começava a parar de bater.

Sasuke – "Não posso fazer nada agora... A transformação já começou" – Pensou ele, ao ver ela esticada no chão.

A jovem tentou se levantar, mas a dor voltou agora com mais força. A fazendo se deitar no chão e gemer.

O mais velho dos Uchiha apareceu no aposento rapidamente, e olhou a jovem estirada no chão gemendo de dor.

Itachi – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele com sua voz fria como sempre.

Sasuke – Ela se exaltou... – respondeu ele, e logo se ajoelhou perto dela.

Colocou a cabeça dela no seu peito e a posicionou em seu colo para depois se erguer. Ele a levou para um dos quartos da mansão, e a deitou na cama.

Ele se sentou ao lado e falou em um sussurro.

Sasuke – Fique calma querida... Logo vai acabar... – Avisou ele vendo o tanto que ela se revirava e cuspia sangue.

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo**

* * *

Dark-Neko99 – Muito obrigada mesmo por estar acompanhando esta fanfiction e as outras também!

s2Hana-chan – Cansada de ler nada! XD Se num ta ocupando meu tempo não... Já que eu na maioria do tempo num faço merda nenhuma mesmo! XD Eu sou uma menina que só vai pra escola, estuda, faz trabalho e talz... E depois corre pro computador! Hana-chan... Eu não acho que vou matar o Sasuke-kun não... Ele ta tão fofo - Ta muito guti guti! XD Mas vou pensar no caso!

**E para outras pessoas que lêem minha fanfiction, saibam que eu agradeço muito! **

**Fim do momento dos meus comentários.**


	9. A falta que você faz

•_•••••••• _**Minguante **_•••••••••_

Nono Capítulo: A falta que você faz ou poderia fazer

(**Dica:** **Whispers in the Dark – Skillet**, foi na tradução dessa música que tive inspiração o suficiente para escrever esse capítulo, espero que alguns de vocês dêem uma olhada na tradução, pois vou coloca-la em alguns trechos desse capítulo. Com certeza vão achar que ela combina com o Sasuke).

* * *

Uma semana havia se passado rapidamente e nessa semana Sakura simplesmente passou agonizando por causa de sua transformação.

"Hoje, talvez acabasse", pensei.

Então fui ao quarto onde a deixei fazia três horas. E lá estava ela imóvel, mas ainda mais bonita do que há uma semana atrás. Parecia uma escultura viva, perfeita. E se fosse comparada a Afrodite, com certeza a deusa não iria nem fazer cócegas na beleza dela.

* * *

**(Dicionário básico: Afrodite é uma deusa da mitologia grega. Também identificada pelos romanos como Vênus. Afrodite é a deusa da beleza e do amor).**

* * *

Sua pele agora estava pálida, e seus lábios ficaram mais avermelhados. As cicatrizes que ela tinha no braço sumiram. E seus longos cabelos róseos agora já não tinham esta cor. Já que fora misturado com algumas madeixas negras, por causa da transformação. Mas de qual quer forma ela estava extremamente linda.

_Apesar das mentiras que você está fazendo  
Seu amor é meu para ser conquistado  
Meu amor está  
Apenas esperando  
Para transformar suas lágrimas em rosas_

Eu cheguei perto de seu leito, e comecei a acariciar sua face com a minha mão. Sua pele era macia e me trazia uma paz imensa, mas também me consumia pouco a pouco. Fazia uma semana que eu não ouvia aquela voz melodiosa e doce. Fazia uma semana que não via seus olhos verdes com aquele brilho intenso que eu ainda podia lembrar ou simplesmente aquele sorriso que sempre me cativou, mesmo ainda sendo raros.

_Eu serei aquele que irá te segurar  
Eu serei aquele para quem você correrá  
Meu amor é  
Um fogo consumidor ardente_

E fazia uma semana que eu descobri que eu a amava com toda a minha alma, e que eu nunca, mas queria perde-la. Preferia morrer primeiro que ela a deixa-la partir sem mim, pois com certeza iria ficar um buraco aberto no meu peito, e nem o tempo poderia apagar a dor que ficaria ali.

_Não  
Você nunca estará só  
Quando a escuridão vier eu iluminarei a noite com estrelas  
Ouça meus sussurros na escuridão  
Não  
Você nunca estará só  
Quando a escuridão vier você saberá que nunca estarei longe  
Ouça meus sussurros na escuridão_

Queria que ela acordasse logo, queria que ela despertasse desse mundo de sonhos e ilusões. No entanto tenho medo... Medo que ela me rejeite ou queria que eu a treinasse para matar ou ser morta. Coisa que eu não deixaria acontecer, já que teria que me intrometer e mata-lo com as minhas próprias mãos, mas ela não me perdoaria. Por que sei que ela mesma quer matar ele.

_Você se sente tão só e esfarrapada (o) / imperfeita (o)  
Você deita aqui quebrada (o) e nu (a)  
Meu amor está  
Apenas esperando  
Para vesti-la (o) em rosas carmesins / avermelhadas_

E se eu me intrometesse nisso, com certeza me sentiria um lixo, já que nada do que eu fizer poderia fazê-la me perdoar.

Então a escolha que eu poderia ter é não me intrometer e vê-la morrer. E outra escolha, é intrometer-me na briga e ver que a única chance que eu tinha de conquistar ela se evaporar.

_Eu serei aquele que irá te encontrar  
Eu serei aquele que irá te guiar  
Meu amor é  
Um fogo consumidor ardente_

Então, para que eu não precise vê-la morrer, eu vou ter de treina-la para vencer. E para eu não me intrometer, por que eu iria vê-la sofrer. O melhor é prepara-la para vencer ele sem precisar sentir dor.

Essa era a opção que eu tinha arranjado, mas não a mais fácil já que teria que usar um método não muito comum.

Um método que poderia leva-la a morte, mas sei que não levaria já que ela é forte e conseguiria. Então a única coisa que me resta fazer é guia-la para a vitória e não a derrota.

Em torno desses meus devaneios, ela acordou. Com aqueles olhos esmeraldinos me fitando, foi como se nada no mundo mais importasse. E sim somente eu e ela.

Sakura – Posso saber porque está me olhando assim? – Perguntou-me vendo meu olhar sobre ela.

Nesse momento senti uma vontade de rir e beija-la. Entretanto, ainda consegui manter minha seriedade e respondi.

Sasuke – Achei que você já tinha morrido, então ia jogar seu corpo em um lixão – Brincou ele, deixando ela com uma face carrancuda.

Sakura – Estranho... Você nunca fez piadinhas... Mas cheguei a conclusão que preferia não ouvi-las... – Disse ela ainda com a face carrancuda, que a deixava ainda mais fofa.

Caminhei até o banheiro, e de lá retirei o espelho pendurado na parede e o trouxe para o quarto. Coloquei-o na sua frente e foi onde percebi o espanto que ela teve.

Sakura – Acho que me tornar uma vampira não é tão ruim assim! – Afirmou ela contente – Fiquei mais bonita, e eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso no meu cabelo – Comentava ela com seus olhos brilhando como o de uma criança que ganha um presente que estava querendo muito.

Sasuke – Não imagina o quanto ficou linda – Sussurrei sem querer, e logo a vi me fitar. Conclui naquele meio segundo que falei alto demais... Esqueci da audição aguçada.

Sakura – Repita o que você disse! – Mandou-me ela, mas era algo que ela não receberia.

Sasuke – Não – E após essa fala, conclui em terminar o diálogo que mantemos naqueles poucos minutos.

Mas, ainda a ouvi reclamando e tentado fazer eu repetir o que eu havia falado. E esse caso era perdido, já que não falaria coisa nem uma.

Então resolvi mudar de assunto, para um que quanto mais tempo tivermos, mas chance de ela vencer.

Sasuke – Sakura... Acho que agora que é uma vampira, pode vencer do seu pai de uma forma... Uma única forma – Falei a ela, o que fez com que ela ficasse com os olhos arregalados – Mas essa forma pode ser dolorosa, e pode leva-la a morte! – Afirmei a ela, e logo percebi seu olhar sombrio aonde nada iria demove-la de qual quer opção que ela escolheu por si própria.

Sakura – Não me importo com as condições que terei que suportar para conseguir poder para mata-lo. A única coisa que eu desejo é vê-lo morrer lentamente na minha frente, implorando meu perdão! – Afirmou ela sem nenhuma expressão em sua face – Então aceito qual quer coisa para alcançar esse meu objetivo! – Respondeu ela, e logo desaparecemos dali.

•**•••••••• Fim do Capítulo •••••••••**


	10. O ex amor de Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

**•_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• _Minguante _•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_**

_**Décimo Capítulo: O ex-amor de Uchiha Sasuke.**_

**(Dica – Evanescence – Missing, acho que essa música combina com o capítulo. Mas no flash back que haverá, também terá outra música)**

* * *

Após aquela pequena discursam que os dois tiveram naquele dia, Sakura começou seu longo treinamento e ela percebeu o quanto difícil ia ser.

Ela simplesmente estava bebendo sangue de um dos mais antigos vampiros que existira, o clã onde Sasuke era um dos membros e este mesmo clã era um dos mais antigos e poderosos que já existira.

Aquele sangue que Sakura estava bebendo era de um ancestral do Sasuke, mas mesmo isso parecendo fácil não era, já que teria de aprender a controlar o tamanho de sua força, as lembranças que eram de chegar a enlouquecer.

Sem contar que no dia seguinte ela ainda se empunha a um treino que acabava com as últimas energias que lhe restava.

Sasuke também fazia o mesmo treinamento, contudo a ele não era tão doloroso, pois ele era mais velho e suportava mais aquilo tudo do que uma novata e também era ancestral, e então o sangue não era tão diferente do seu próprio, a única dificuldade era as lembranças, e um pouco do poder.

Entretanto, naquele dia Sasuke recebeu uma carta do ministério dos vampiros, e o conteúdo daquela carta não era algo muito bom.

* * *

"Caro membro vampiro, Uchiha Sasuke. Venho por meio desta humilde carta pedir-lhes que compareça ao salão do Ministério dos Vampiros, uma vez que venho percebendo um grande poder aumentando a sua volta, e logicamente não é de nenhum de vocês. Então eu ancião estou convocando-os para apresentar esta figura que esta mantendo as escondidas. Espero que vocês se disponham a trazer este individuo até aqui. Espero que os dias imortais lhes acompanhem. Obrigada pela atenção e espero que compareça o mais breve possível".

* * *

Sasuke – "Droga, será que terei mais um problema?" – Perguntava-se ele para si mesmo.

Mais o rumo dos pensamentos dele se desviou ao ouvir um grito estridente soar pelos corredores daquela mansão, e também o pedido de ajuda mental de seu irmão.

Ele desapareceu daquela sala deixando-a vazia, e reapareceu em outra procurando saber o que havia acontecido.

Itachi – Ela perdeu o controle... Acho melhor parar o treino por enquanto Sasuke... – Disse o irmão com uma entonação preocupada.

O jovem Uchiha chegou perto da jovem vampira que estava ajoelhada no chão com as mãos na cabeça.

Ela o olhou para ele com seus olhos avermelhados, deixando transparecer o ódio e raiva que sentia, e no fundo ele pode sentir a repulsa vindo dela.

Sakura – Estou começando a sentir nojo de você, Uchiha – Avisou ela, deixando ele perplexo.

Sasuke olhou para o irmão mais velho que apontou o nome do individuo que a jovem acabara de sugar o sangue. E naquela garrafa continha o nome _dela._

Sasuke – Itachi eu já não disse para se desfazer de tudo que ela antes tinha aqui? – Esbravejou ele – Já avisei que não quero nada que trás lembranças dela aqui, já disse que passo mal só de lembrar na mentirosa que ela era! – Afirmou ele caminhando até a saída.

Antes que o jovem saísse Sakura tomou as rédeas da situação e jogou uma verdade na cara dele que ele nunca desconfiara.

Sakura – Talvez ela só quisesse fazer com que você a olhasse sem sentir essa repulsa que esta sentindo agora. Ela só queria que você a notasse! – Afirmou ela chegando perto dele – Talvez ela só quisesse que você desse uma oportunidade a ela para que ela demonstrasse o quanto te amava... Mas você... Você... A... Tratou como um lixo... – Falou ela dando um tapa na face do Uchiha mais novo.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto onde se encontravam e antes de sair falou uma única frase que ecoaria naquela noite na mente do mais novo Uchiha.

Sakura – Agora quem sente repulsa aqui... Sou eu! Quero que fique bem longe de mim, para eu não me contaminar com essa sua superioridade, que me da ânsia! – Afirmou ela dando uma volta e fechando a porta à trás de si com um estrondo.

O jovem Uchiha deixou-se cair no chão, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

Sasuke – "Ela não entende... Mas eu não posso mostrar o que ela fez... Sakura... Você... droga... Me fez lembrar dela..." – Pensou ele.

* * *

**Flash Back On**

* * *

_(Evanescence – Eternal - 05:51 segundos... Ouçam a partir daí... Acho que o som combina com o trecho)._

* * *

**Eu caminhava entre os canteiros de rosas vermelhas e brancas que formavam o jardim da mansão em que eu morava.**

**Mas parei um instante ao sentir um cheiro estranho vindo atrás de mim, dentro da mansão.**

**Ao descobrir de quem pertencia o sangue, corri o mais depressa possível para a mansão, ao abrir a porta meus olhos se arregalaram com a cena. Uma dor invadiu meu coração, como se fosse estraçalha-lo em pedaços minúsculos. **

**A minha doce e bela amiga, que mais considerava como uma irmã, a quem era muito apegado, estava ali, estirada ao chão em volta de uma poça de sangue que vinha da mesma.**

**Eu olhei ao redor para ver quem teve a ousadia de tocar na minha doce e bela amiga... Minha querida Yuuki, a minha irmãzinha que eu jurei proteger, o meu anjinho.**

**Entretanto, não precisei procurar muito, uma jovem de longos cabelos avermelhados e olhos na cor roxa apareceu a minha frente, com as mãos cheias de sangue e um sorriso louco em seus lábios deixavam claro quem havia feito aquilo. **

**Ela... A garota que amei um dia, mas que agora me sufocava com aquele ciúme banal, aquela perseguição insana. Aquela garota que estava a minha frente agora só me deixava com mais repulsa ainda, ao ver o que ela fez.**

**Sasuke – Como... Como você pode Hitsuri? – Perguntou ele, a fitando com nojo.**

**Ela caminhou para ficar mais perto, mas eu recuei alguns passos para trás, queria a maior distancia possível daquela mulher.**

**Hitsuri – Ela estava nos atrapalhando! Eu não quero que ninguém ouse chegar perto de você – Disse ela enlouquecida – Eu não quero nem uma mulherzinha perto de você, eu sou a única que pode ficar ao seu lado, e mais ninguém – Falou ela com tom autoritário, como se tivesse algum comando sobre mim.**

**Meu estomago estava revirando de nojo ao ouvir cada palavra, ela assumia o que tinha feito.**

**Sasuke – Eu não quero você perto de mim... – Avisei-a deixando ela com uma face perplexa – Você matou a minha melhor amiga, a minha irmãzinha... Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso... – Falei para ela baixando a minha cabeça – Só não a mato... Por que não consigo... Mas quero você o mais longe possível de mim... – Após essa minha fala, peguei a Yuuki no colo, e sai rapidamente dali.**

* * *

**Flash Back – Off**

* * *

**(Dica: 30 ****seconds**** to ****mars**** –****The****Kill****, acho que essa música combina com esse pedacinho).**

* * *

O jovem tentou espantar esses pensamentos, e se reergueu pondo-se de pé.

Resolveu procurar a jovem, para dizer que tudo que ela viu, era de muito tempo atrás... E que aquele sangue não presenciava tanta coisa que aconteceu depois.

Também queria encontra-la para avisar sobre a carta que recebeu, e prepara-la para apresentar ao ministério, uma coisa que não seria nada fácil, pois uma vez não aceita, a morte era o seu destino.

Começou a procura-la e logo a achou, no aposento que agora a pertencia. Bateu na porta duas vezes, e ouviu um "Entra". Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, caminhou até onde a jovem o olhava com ódio.

Sasuke – Não me olhe assim, pois você não sabe nem metade do que aconteceu – Alertou ele, agora ficando irritado.

A jovem se levantou, e ficou frente a frente a ele, olhando nos olhos dele.

Sakura – Não me ameace! E o olho como eu quiser... Como você... – Ela foi interrompida, com um som vindo da boca do Uchiha a sua frente.

Ela o fitou para ver a sua expressão, que não era a melhor que já havia presenciado.

Sasuke – Quer me julgar? Então é melhor saber de tudo! – Ele cortou o pulso, e colocou em um copo que vazio que estava em cima da cômoda.

Depositou um pouco de seu sangue ali, e ao soltar a unha que pressionara contra a pele, o ferimento que o mesmo causou havia desaparecido.

Estendeu o copo a jovem, que aceitou com um olhar desconfiado.

Ao beber o sangue, sua reação foi deixar o copo cair.

* * *

**Lembranças ON**

* * *

**Sasuke – Hitsuri, eu te amo dês do momento em que ti vi pela frente, só não sabia como agir – Declarava-se ele, de joelhos.**

**Hitsuri – Sasuke... – disse ela suavemente.**

**Os dois se beijaram como se aquele beijo representasse a vida deles, o amor eterno que cada um podia compartilhar um com o outro.**

**Hitsuri – Você me pertence, e não vou deixar ninguém chegar perto de você, nem que para isso tenha de matar! – Alertou ela zangada.**

**Sasuke – Você esta me sufocando... Você esta começando a matar o amor que eu sinto por você! – Disse ele, tentando persuadi-la a parar com aquele ciúme.**

**Hitsuri – Se você não vai ficar comigo, eu prefiro me matar – Dizia ela, com a espada encostada ao seu pescoço, para a mesma decapitar-se.**

**Sasuke – Pare com essa chantagem Hitsuri... Você sabe que eu te amo, mas não agüento o jeito que você me sufoca... – Falou ele, tentando chegar perto.**

**Mas nada adiantou, ao dar aqueles passos à frente, a jovem se decapitou, esbanjando sangue para todos os lados.**

**Sasuke – NÃO... POR QUE? ... EU DISSE QUE TE AMAVA... DROGA! – Gritava ele colocando a cabeça dela no seu colo – Eu... Perdoei tudo o que você fez... Por que você ainda insistia?... – Sussurrava ele com a cabeça abaixada.**

**Ele se levantou, colocando a cabeça da jovem com cuidado ao chão.**

**Sasuke – Eu nunca mais vou amar ninguém... – Falou ele, saindo do aposento. **

* * *

**Lembranças OFF**

* * *

Após as imagens e vozes aparecerem na mente da jovem de cabelos róseos, ela olhou-o com os olhos marejados.

Sakura – Desculpe... Eu não... – A jovem tentava dizer algo, mas o que recebeu foi um olhar frio.

Ele caminhou até a porta e abriu a mesma, mais antes de sair avisou-a.

Sasuke – Recebi uma carta do ministério dos vampiros... Eles querem que te apresente imediatamente, se arrume e me encontre daqui a meia hora na sala – Avisou ele, saindo do quarto.

* * *

•**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•** _**Fim do Capítulo**_**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

* * *

_Confesso que estava inspirada para escrever este capítulo. E foi nele que coloquei algumas idéias que eu estava louca para colocar nesta história. Como a carta do ministério dos vampiros, e também o ex-amor de Uchiha Sasuke a Hitsuri._

_Espero que tenham apreciado este capítulo!_

**Sasuke – Obrigada por estarem acompanhando esta fanfiction! Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo! **

**Itachi e Sasuke – Mordidas no pescoço! **

**Fim do comentário da autora e dos personagens mais sexys da fanfiction! =D**


	11. Ministério

* * *

•_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• _**Minguante **_•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

_11° Capítulo: Ministério._

* * *

_**(Dica: Ouçam a música Ice queen – ****Within Temptation****).**_

* * *

A noite já havia tomado conta do céu, onde a lua brilhava como uma rainha esbanjando sua beleza.

Foi onde Sakura percebeu que estava só, no meio de uma multidão de vampiros que mal conhecia, e que a queria despedaçar com o olhar e nem faziam mera questão de esconder isso, com seus pensamentos.

Sakura – "Droga..." – Praguejava ela em pensamentos, até que uma porta dourada se abriu, a mesma que antes, o Uchiha entrara.

Ele chegou perto dela e tomou sua mão e passaram aquela porta, aonde entraram em uma sala bem arrumada.

Neste lugar, havia um homem bem vestido, com olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos ruivos observando Sakura atentamente, deixando-a mesma saber que ele estava interessado nela.

O silencio predominou por alguns instantes, até Sakura quebrá-lo com um berro.

Sakura – Pare de pensar essas coisas comigo! – Afirmou ela em um tom de voz alto e áspero, mostrando sua irritação.

O homem a sua frente deu-lhe um sorriso e logo dirigiu a conversa ao Sasuke.

- Nem você, Sasuke, conseguiu ler os meus pensamentos... Mas pelo que vejo esta criança tem muito poder... E você é fraco para comanda-la... Ela ficara aqui, sobre a minha proteção! – Afirmou aquele homem deixando Sakura perplexa.

Sasuke - Kairos, por favor... Seja razoável. Essa vampira me pertence, e não me interessa o desejo que tenha por ela, eu sou o mestre dela, e até ela ter maior idade ela me pertence como um objeto! – Sasuke falou aquelas palavras em um tom ríspido.

**

* * *

**

**Curiosidade sobre o nome Kairos:**

**Kairos** (_καιρός_) é uma antiga palavra grega que significa "o momento certo" ou "oportuno". Os gregos antigos tinham duas palavras para o tempo: chronos e kairos. Enquanto o primeiro refere-se ao tempo cronológico, ou seqüencial, esse último é um momento indeterminado no tempo em que algo especial acontece. É usada também em teologia para descrever a forma qualitativa do tempo, o "tempo de Deus", enquanto chronos é de natureza quantitativa, o "tempo dos homens".

Em Síntese pode-se dizer que o tempo humano (medido) é descrito em horas e suas divisões e anos em suas divisões. Enquanto que o termo Kairós que descreve "o tempo de Deus" não pode ser medido e sim vivido...

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura – Parem de falar como seu eu não estivesse ouvindo... – Alertou a jovem que estava começando a ficar com raiva – E Kairos... Não sei quem é você, mas eu fico com quem eu quiser, ninguém pode mandar em mim! – Berrou ela a plenos os pulmões.

Naquele mesmo instante o chão começou a tremer, fazendo com que tudo começasse a cair.

Um buraco começou a se abrir no chão, mas Sasuke chegou perto de Sakura e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que a fez se acalmar e parar.

Kairos – Ela é muito poderosa... Nem um vampiro, com menos de um ano, não poderia fazer o que ela fez neste momento... Só os mais velhos como nós dois conseguimos... Se o meu pai, o rei soubesse, ficaria fascinado com ela... – Comentou o homem ali, deixando Sasuke um pouco temeroso.

O jovem ali sabia muito bem que quando o rei gostava de algo, queria ter a qualquer custo, pois seu ego e luxuria não o deixava ver mais nada além de seu objetivo.

Sasuke – Mas é claro que ele não vai saber, não é Kairos? – Perguntou o Uchiha, temendo um pouco a resposta.

Kairos – Deixarei essa decisão nas mãos delicadas desta bela vampira em minha frente, que me deixa enlouquecido com tanta beleza radiando de um só ser, que neste momento começou a ser dona de mim e do meu coração vampiro – Declarou o homem deixando Sasuke louco de ciúmes, e uma Sakura corada.

A jovem se aproximou dele, e começou a olhar nos olhos deles. O tom avermelhado surgiu nos olhos de Sakura, e ela começou a recitar um dos poderes que ela adquiriu de hipnose.

Sakura – Kairos, você ira detalhar que eu sou uma vampira sem graça e sem muito valor a todos deste ministério... E o chão só esta assim por que você teve uma pequena briga com o Sasuke, por ter falado que ele perdeu o tempo dele me transformando, pois eu era totalmente inútil... Quero que espalhe isso tudo para todos! – Afirmou ela dando fim a hipnose.

Sasuke a observou um pouco pensativo, porque ela queria esconder isso do ministério? Se o pai dela já sabia que a mesma era poderosa.

Kairos – Por favor, Sasuke se retire com essa vampira de meia tigela... Não suporto observa-la, mas nem um segundo! – Disse ele revirando os olhos.

Os dois foram embora da mansão do ministério, e no caminho Sakura começou a explicar o que queria com tudo aquilo.

Sakura – Se ele espalhar que eu sou terrivelmente fraca, papai vai perder o interesse em mim, e vou pegar ele com a guarda baixa! Uma vez que, tenho certeza que um espião ronda o ministério... E quando ele pensar que não sirvo para nada, ou que não tenho tanto poder ele ficara me subestimando, e é isto que eu quero! – declarou a jovem, deixando um sorriso brotar entre seus lábios finos e avermelhados, e seus caninos brancos expostos em um modo perfeito e sensual para o vampiro a sua frente, que tentou afastar os pensamentos indevidos.

Os dois voltaram rapidamente para a mansão Uchiha, na qual queriam descansar um pouco, já que o dia tinha sido muito cansativo.

**

* * *

**

Kairos – Sakura... Sakura... Você é bem poderosa por me deixar hipnotizado por quase cinco horas... Mas sou mais velho e tenho mais conhecimento, sem contar que nas minhas veias, o sangue real corre! - Dizia ele para si mesmo – A vampira... Sua ladra de corações... Encantadora e bandida ao mesmo tempo, você será minha... Somente minha! – Gritava ele, esbanjando um sorriso louco entre os lábios.

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo**

* * *

**Recado:**

**Q**uero _avisar a vocês, meus leitores fieis, que nunca me abandonaram quando eu escrevia esta fanfiction, que ela se encerará no próximo capítulo, com a_ **L**uta _que Sakura sempre quis..._

**E** _a mesma, vai voltar com outro tema... O amor louco de Kairos!_

**B**om... _Um beijo para todos, e até o último capítulo desta fanfiction!_


	12. Batalha Final

•_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• _**Minguante **_•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

_12° Capítulo: Batalha final_

**(Dica: Hoje vou dar a dica de vocês ouvirem a música Shalott da Emilie Autumn e também tem a música do MCR – ****The****Ghost**** Of ****You**** que na minha opinião combina mais com o capítulo****)**

•**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Havia se passado um mês, Sakura e Sasuke mal se falavam por causa de tudo que houve entre os dois.

No ministério, Kairos só sabia pensar em Sakura, aquela vampira poderosa e encantadora que ele queria como esposa.

E Ritsuro ouviu os boatos que Sakura era nada mais, e nada menos que uma inútil. Pensando naquilo, resolveu não baixar a guarda, pois poderia ser um simples truque daquela menina.

•_**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**_

Conforme o treinamento que se passava fazia um mês, Sakura ficava cada vez mais poderosa e forte.

E Sasuke temia cada vez mais por ela, já que a mesma tinha descoberto vários poderes, que quase todos os vampiros custam a descobrir, sem contar que deveriam passar anos.

Sakura – Sasuke... Eu já decidi... Vou procurar ele. Não a mais nada que posso aprender – Falou a jovem com a voz firme, para que ele entendesse que não ia mais perder nem um pouco mais de tempo.

O Uchiha abaixou a cabeça um pouco, temia que aquilo ocorresse. Mas como ocorreu decidiu que iria ajudar aquela vampira, que há pouco tempo descobrira amar.

Sasuke – Tudo bem... Eu entendo – Comentou ele, mas logo continuou o dialogo – Mas eu vou ajudar – Disse ele em um tom que Sakura sabia, mesmo com pouco tempo de convivência, que não desistiria.

O dia passou calmo, e a decisão foi que amanhã ao entardecer, eles iriam procurar Ritsuro, para acabar de vez com aquela briga.

Mas antes que isto ocorresse, o casal ali presente ficou em silencio, cada um fitava um ponto.

Eles poderiam ser comparados com esculturas, pois eram tão bonitos parecidos com o mármore gelado e para completar nem se moviam.

O silencio era tão perturbante, nem uma palavra proferida, nem um som.

Sakura – "Esta tudo tão quieto. E eu me sinto mal por isso... Quando foi que tudo acabou e ficou assim?". – Uma lágrima de sangue escorreu pelo seu rosto – "Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa... Eu tenho que dizer algo" – Pensava ela confusa.

Sasuke que a fitou por um instante viu aquela lágrima, e sem que ela percebesse, chegou perto e limpou-a.

Sasuke – Está chorando pela sua mãe? – Perguntou ele, um pouco interessado, pois queria fazer toda a dor que ela sentia desaparecer, nem que pra isso, fosse nele que doesse.

A jovem fez um sinal de não com a cabeça e começou a indagar:

Sakura – Sasuke me ouve só por um instante, sem me interromper... – Falou ela vendo os olhos do rapaz a sua frente a fitava com seriedade, e no outro momento viu os lábios do mesmo proferir um "sim".

Sakura – Sabe... Eu não sei muito que dizer... Mas acho que só estamos nessa situação pro minha culpa, não por causa da luta. Mas sim por esse silencio perturbador. Eu não deveria nem uma vez, ter me intrometido na sua vida... Eu te julguei, mesmo sem ter o direito... No entanto, eu não vou pedir perdão por algo que já fiz, mesmo sendo um erro. E se me odiar eu vou entender. – Desabafou ela em lágrimas de sangue que escorriam seu rosto – Eu acho que... È... Não precisa lutar na batalha se não quiser e... È difícil para eu falar disso, mais... Eu acho... Eu não sei quando... Eu acho que te amo! – Afirmou ela deixando o vampiro, a sua frente, espantado.

Num ato de reflexo, quando ela foi se levantar, ele simplesmente a segurou e a beijou.

No inicio, foi tudo um pouco tenso, mas logo cada um já estava amando cada segunda daquele ato pequeno.

Em quanto ele aprofundava mais o beijo, ela passava as mãos, percorrendo o corpo atlético do mesmo.

Mas logo eles interromperam por falta de ar, e Sasuke começou a falar.

Sasuke – Eu não deveria... Mas acho que descumprir minha promessa... Amo-te! – Declarou-se o jovem posto em sua frente, e logo voltaram a se beijar de uma forma mais calorosa e gentil que antes.

Ao se separarem, eles resolveram descansar para no outro dia acabar com tudo.

•_**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**_

Sakura e Sasuke haviam acabado de despertar do sono que antes o fizeram descansar.

Cada um se preparou com armas, objetos, e roupas que facilitariam seu desempenho na luta contra Ritsuro.

E quando já estavam prontos, foram procurar o homem-vampiro que só atrapalhou a vida de Sakura e sua mãe, agora falecida pro sua crueldade.

As ruas pareciam ter crescido, e a cada esquina parecia que tudo ficava mais longo e que nunca iriam achar o que procuravam.

Mas, ao sentir o cheiro de sangue e poder vindo de um ponto, Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam e logo sumiram e reapareceram do lugar de onde vinha aquele cheiro.

Sakura – Finalmente te encontrei... Maldito! – Afirmou ela, com ódio em cada palavra pronunciada.

Ritsuro – Não vá trapacear Sakura-chan... Somos só nós dois... Um contra o outro! – Afirmou ele com um olhar de "Eu sou o vencedor".

E logo começaram a luta, Sakura simplesmente desviava agilmente de cada ataque de Ritsuro, que concluiu ter acertado em não abaixar a guarda.

A cada movimento de socos e chutes que Ritsuro fazia, Sakura abaixava, desviava, rapidamente e dava um sorriso de que aquilo nunca a afetaria.

Ritsuro – Criança, é melhor não me desafiar! – Exclamou ele, deixando se irritar.

Neste mesmo momento em que ele começava a falar aquelas pequenas palavras, Sakura cortou seu pulso e fez uma espada de sangue em uma mão, e na outra ela começou a fazer uma bola de energia de cor negra que ia aumentando cada vez mais.

O homem percebendo o perigo da bola de energia, pois a se defender, desviando de qual quer ataque da jovem, com uma barreira invisível.

Sakura – Você não vai escapar de mim... Nunca vai escapar do meu ódio! – Falou claramente, com a face indecifrável, e com somente um golpe de espada a barreira invisível foi desfeita em mil pedaços.

Ritsuro começou a controlar uma grande energia em sua espada que antes estava na bainha. A espada respondendo ao comando da energia começou a brilhar em um tom azul gelo.

Ritsuro – Ataque! – Com aquela simples palavra, tudo começou a congelar inclusivo Sakura, que parecia uma estatua de gelo agora.

Sasuke que observava tudo ficou de boca aberta, e tentou correr para salvar sua amada, mas naquele mesmo instante, vários vampiros escravos apareceram e começaram a lutar com o mesmo.

A jovem que estava congelada começou a ficar com uma enorme raiva.

Sakura – "Quem ele pensa que é para pensar que esse mero ataque pode me ferir? Eu sou a rainha do gelo... Eu nunca iria morrer com isso e nem ser aprisionada" – Depois deste pequeno pensamento, o gelo começou a se partir em milhares de pequenos pedaços até se transformar em pó.

Sakura – Quer brincar de gelo? Então vamos brincar! – Afirmou a jovem ríspida, e logo uma enorme quantidade de neve e gelo apareceu e começou a perseguir Ritsuro por todos os lados.

O homem começou usar toda a sua agilidade e habilidade para se manter fora do alcance daquela avalanche de neve e gelo que estava lhe perseguindo, e com essa distração dele, Sakura apareceu atrás dele enfiando a bola negra, fazendo o homem olha-la e logo falecer se transformando em pó.

Sakura – Era isso o que eu queria, e o que você merecia... Você nunca foi nada mais e nada menos do que lixo... Um lixo que deveria ser pulverizado! – A jovem se aproximou daquela grande quantidade de pó cinza e cuspiu em cima dele.

O Uchiha já havia terminado com todos os vampiros escravos com um só olhar... Transformando eles em pó. Uma vez que, vampiros escravos não poderiam atacar qual quer vampiro superior, que viesse de uma linguagem sanguínea rara ou real.

Sakura – Acho que terminamos... – Comentou a jovem, pulando no seu pescoço – Acho que agora podemos aproveitar o resto da eternidade, um com o outro! – Ela afirmou dando um selinho no vampiro a sua frente.

Sasuke – È o que eu espero... Vamos? – Perguntou ele, e a jovem moveu a cabeça em sinal de um sim.

Os dois caminharam pela noite, em quanto aproveitavam o resto dos dias em paz.

•_**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**_

Kairos – Sakura... Seu poder é muito grande... Sorte que vim observar esta luta – Disse ele aparecendo perto das cinzas de Ritsuro.

Ele olhou tudo em volta, vendo a espada de sangue que a jovem tinha feito pouco tempo atrás, jogada no chão. Ele pegou-a e começou a lambe-la.

Kairos – Espere apenas algum tempo querida... Pois você será minha... Somente minha! – Afirmou o jovem dando um pequeno sorriso.

**FIM**

_**Galera, a fanfiction terminou. Mas garanto que vou voltar com a parte 2 dela.**_

_**No entanto, este projeto ira ficar para o futuro, pois no momento vou começar a trabalhar na fic "Boneca: O modelo da sociedade", que começarei a postar.**_

**_Link de "Boneca: O modela da sociedade": fanfiction _**.net/s/4760821/1/Boneca_O_modelo_da_sociedade


	13. AVISO IMPORTANTE

ESCREVO ESSE RECADO EXTRA SOBRE ESTA FIC PARA INFORMAR QUE ESTA FIC FOI PLAGIADA. E COM ESSE ACONTECIMENTO FIQUEI TOTALMENTE DESGOSTOSA.

A garota simplesmente postou a mesma fic, letra por letra. Tudo bem gostar da fic e querer posta-la, mais ela não pediu a minha permissão e ainda achou que eu nunca descobriria, peço a vocês caros leitores que não leiam a fic plagiada, pois passei horas, dias e meses escrevendo-a da melhor forma, para posta-la e satisfazer a sede de leitura de cada um de vocês e nunca achei que fosse passar por isso novamente.

Eu postei ela em dois sites, no e no , e uma das leitoras que acompanhavam a fic minguante, no site da nyah me mandou uma mensagem com o link da minha fic plagiada. Peço que quem tem o cadastro no nyah me ajude com este caso e denuncie também.

**a plagiadora é: **fanfiction. nyah. com .br/ drankuchiha (juntar tudo)

**e o link da fic é:** fanfiction. nyah. com . br/ historia / 48704/ Mingante


End file.
